User talk:KaollaSu
KaollaSu, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Swedish Hey, if you look at the sidebar on the left, you'll see "Other languages" where 5 other language-variants of Wikitroid exist. If you like, you can start a Swedish one or (even better) locate one that is not yet affiliated with us and let us know! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for replying. I have seen the other languages before, but I can't find how to start a new language. I tried searching for an already existing swedish version, but I couldn't find any. Do I use the "request a new wiki" on top of the page, or were do I make one? Thanks! KaollaSu 08:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Go to Create a new wiki, and fill out the form, remembering to enter metroid for Web address and selecting sv: Svenska for Language. Your wiki's address will be sv.metroid.wikia.com, assuming you follow my instructions correctly (sv is the Swedish language's two-letter ISO language code). Once you've got the wiki established, let us know so we can link to it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you so very much! I will start as soon as possible! KaollaSu 12:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :I have started translating Samus Aran, but I have a few questions: :1:How did you make the editing page look like this? I have a VERY annoying version. :2:When inserting images, how do you add that long age, name, lenght thing? I have managed to add the Picture text, but thats all. :Thanks for saying were I could start this swedish wiki! :DKaollaSu 15:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::# This version of the editing page always appears on Talk Pages and Forums. To enable it for all pages, disable the Rich Text Editor in your preferences. ::# That is called an Infobox. You need to create a template for it. You would need to create a page beginning with "Mall:". I'd suggest copying our infobox, and translate it. ::-The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, I'll try it! KaollaSu 05:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC)